A Special Visit
by Miki2XD5
Summary: Athrun Zala, went to Plant to visit an important girl he hasn't visited in a long time, and has a chat with her while reminiscing about the past, and talking about the present.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

It has been a long time since the second war ended. It was a special day today for mothers in the world, Athrun Zala, Orb admiral, went to visit a special girl who was very important to his life, her name is none other than Lenore Zala.

"Hi, mother how is life there? Are you finally happy along with the others? Here thankfully everything is fine and everyone is finally at peace. I know you might be angry at me because I haven't visited in a long time or rather in years. I've been busy with work and all, so I rarely get vacations. It's really stressful at work, but I'm okay I eat all three meals if possible. Don't worry about me I can handle myself. I'm older now, I'm not the young kid before."

Athrun placed a bouquet of white roses, in a tomb, and knelt down. "I know this is your favorite."

He was staring at the tombstone, reminiscing about the time when he was younger.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Athrun, just woke up, he went down the long stairs in the family mansion. He went up to one of the maids and asked "Have you seen mommy?" _

"_Young Master, the mistress is in the dining table, she is waiting for you." The maid then guided the little Athrun to the dining hall. _

_There he saw a woman with short midnight blue hair and green eyes sitting while holding a cup of tea, another was a man reading the newspaper. Young Athrun then ran up to the woman and called her "Mommy, good morning!" He greeted_

"_Athrun, sweety good morning." She went up and picked up her son and placed him on her lap._

"_So, is there anything you want to eat or do today?" She asked him_

"_There's nothing in particular mommy. Oh, but I want to built some robotic pets and maybe give some to Lacus." He replied back_

"_Athrun, what you should be doing, is not those useless toys of yours, after you eat breakfast. You, should study and I'll enroll you to some martial arts classes. So, that in the future you can use them in military school." Patrick Zala, told him. "Look, at what Siegel, is thinking of doing? Peace talks with those damned naturals. He, thinks such useless talks would help in having a war stopped. Just look at the tension that is happening? What we should be doing is take action, before those Naturals, have the first step." He told his wife._

"_Darling, I think what Siegel, is doing is good it might help in restraining war from happening." She said to him _

"_Yeah, right before you know it. You'll never know what could happen, if we don't do something." He told her "And, Athrun starting today you will have martial arts class, and you need to learn at least basics by the end of the week."_

"_Yes. Father." Athrun replied_

_Patrick Zala then stood up from his seat, kissed his wife in the cheek, __and ruffled his sons hair. "I have to go now the council has a meeting today about the damned peace talk. Athrun, make sure you make Lacus fall in love with you, so that you could be the future chairman of this nation." He then walked away out of the dining table. _

"_Mommy, why does dad hate naturals so much? Are naturals really that bad?" He asked innocently_

_Lenore was shocked by the curious question of her son, "Well, you see naturals, they are the ones who lives on earth. I don't think all naturals are bad, some of them are good people. I'm sure if you meet one you would know the answer for that yourself so you can judge if they are good or bad." _

"_How would you know that someone is natural?" He asked her again_

"_Well they look like us, it's just we excel more than them. And that's the big difference between us and them." She told him_

"_Mom, then why does dad want me to stop making robots? Is it bad? Would he be angry if I continue doing them? Would dad be disappointed if I don't do good in martial arts?" He told her with teary eyes. _

_Upon seeing his son cry, Lenore them embraced him in a hug, while patting his back and saying "It's alright Athrun, it's alright. You, can cry on mommy's shoulder. And, no I don't think daddy would be angry with you. I'll talk to your dad and tell him to allow you to continue making robots. That's what you like doing right? Plus, mommy loves the robots you give me. And didn't you say, you would want to give Lacus some and also that friend of yours Kira." She then held his chin up and said "Then, promise me and daddy, one thing you would do good in all your classes and as much as possible be the best in all of them." _

"_I promise." He said with a smile_

End of flashback

"Mom, I'm sorry for that time when I called you to tell you dad asked me to enlist in military academy. I know you've always hated wars, but because I can't disobey father. I hurt you by going and joining military. It's because that time I thought joining military and following orders is the only right thing to do at a time of war. I'm sorry." His tears started flowing

He then remembered that just after a few days after the conversation, over the phone with his mother about joining military, their conversation wasn't a happy one especially considering the fact that Lenore was against his husband's decision and hated war. She feared of what will happen to her son, so she was against the idea of sending him to enlist. They had an argument over the phone and Athrun just hang up on her, without even saying I love you for one last time, or hearing what she was about to say. Ever since he regretted that, because it was the last time he heard her voice, and the last time he could've said thank you or sorry. That fateful day that decided the start or war, it was none other than the fall of Junius Seven, it was only an agricultural colony, so no one would've expected that Naturals would choose to attack it.

He always loved his mother, because it was only her to defend him from his father and it was only her who showed him love and affection. But, ever since she passed away, his already cold father, became more colder. She, was the one who taught him and helped him in school. She was, the one who helped him to court Lacus, when they were younger. To give him advice. To warm him up, feed him with food that he misses so much, her home cooked meals, that only she can make. He, then remembered when he was still obnoxious about girls.

_Flashback_

"_How do you treat girls?" He asked curiously_

_Lenore was shocked by the unexpected question, she arched an eyebrow "And why would you wanna know? Is it because of Lacus?" _

_He just nodded. _

"_Well, you see treat them just like how you treat me, be polite, be gentle and treat them right. Oh, NEVER MAKE GIRLS CRY!" She told him _

"_I see, so that's how I should treat them. Does cooties exist mom?" He asked innocently _

"_Does mom and Lacus give you cooties?" She playfully said_

_He shook his head_

_She then, held both of his hands "Okay, how about this one day you will meet a girl who would make your heart skip a beat, make you happy even when they don't do anything. That girl is the girl who makes you feel so right and happy. Once, you find that girl, you'll have to let mommy meet her okay?" _

"_I promise!" He pledged to her_

End of flashback

Just remembering such thoughts made him both sad and happy. Oh, how much he missed her. Especially every time, this time of the year is celebrated. It's the most special day for mothers it's mother's day. He missed her dearly, he always regrets not doing anything for her during that day. And once again tears fell from his eyes.

From a far a young girl around four, with long golden blonde hair and green eyes came running towards his way. "Daddy!" The girl shouted

Athrun then turned around and stood up, it was his daughter, Lenora Attha-Zala. She picked her up and the girl hugged him "Dad are you crying?"

He shook his head

"Dad, you're lying mom said you always hide what you're feeling." Still embracing him, she said "It's alright, dad, it's alright. Mommy said it's better to pour your heart out and have a shoulder to lean on, this is what mommy does whenever I cry." She was patting his back, while still saying it's alright.

Touched by what his daughter, he said "Then I'll borrow your shoulder for awhile okay?" He said with smile, he then leaned his head to her and started crying. He, remembered his mom. She used to also do this to him.

After a few minutes, a pregnant woman with long golden blonde hair, and auburn colored eyes. Came near the two.

"Mommy!" The girl broke the embrace and ran to the woman.

"Lenora, I've been searching for you." She said with a smile while ruffling her daughter's hair.

Athrun, saw his wife, and called her "Cagalli, can you come near me for awhile."

She went near him holding the hand of their daughter.

He was holding her waist, and looked at the tombstone again. "Mom, remember my promise? Well, it might be late but I have now found the girl you told me about, you see she's the girl that makes me happy and feel right. She's the girl I married, she may not be like Lacus, but she's the one who gives me happiness and the one who gave me your granddaughter Lenora. She's currently carrying your grandson we haven't decided the name yet. Even though we've been married for a long time now, she still doesn't fail make my heart skip a beat. Her, name is Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala. She's the woman I love and promised to protect. And it is also because of her that I understood both coordinator and natural can leave peacefully, and that we don't really have any difference. She is a natural, but that doesn't matter because I love her for who she is and not because of what she is."

Cagalli was flustered by what Athrun said. Cagalli then placed a small candle and then offered a prayer. "Nice to meet you too, I hope you approve of me. Your son may sometimes give me a hard time by keeping me out of work." Giving him a glare. "But, I promise to also protect him and I'm thankful to you for giving birth to him, and because of that I was able to meet him. And as a fellow mother I know the pain of child birth the first time I was giving birth to Lenora, it was really painful and I kept on shouting and swearing at Athrun." She the giggled. "But, now I'm having our second child soon. So, please guide me in giving birth to him. Happy Mother's day, uhm Mother."

Atthrun then gave his wife a sweet gentle kiss in the cheek. "Lenora, can you get something from daddy's pocket?" He instructed his daughter

Lenora went up to get the thing his father . She found a small box. "Is this it dad?"

Athrun simply nodded, Athrun opened the box, inside was a beautiful gold necklace, with a beautiful diamond shaped sun pendant. "This is my surprise gift for you this Mother's day."

Cagalli was blushing, she was a surprised by the sudden gift. "Thank you, but you really don't need to."

"Well, I really wanna give you something special, think of it as a somehow good luck charm so that when you go into labor, it would ease the pain." He said

"But why the sun?" She asked

He cupped her cheek "Because you're the sun the lights me up, the one who gives me light when I'm in the dark. You are my sun Cagalli." Giving her another kiss but this time more passionate while having the other hand covering their daughter's eyes.

**A/N: So, yeah this is my Mother's day one shot fanfic. So sorry if it's bad but do please do leave comments. And Happy Mother's day to all mothers all around the globe.**


End file.
